My Knight in shining Flannel
by Coffeeaddict4life
Summary: Rory, Lorelai and Luke's lives change forever.
1. I love you

Title: My knight in shining flannel. Author: Coffeeaddict4life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any rights pertaining to the Gilmore Girls. I do not own the rights to Luke, Lorelai, Rory or any other characters appearing in this story.  
  
Author Note: This a L/L and maybe some pairing for Rory but I haven't decided who yet or if there will be any.  
  
He was everything that I wanted. He would be the perfect husband and the perfect father for Rory. But I couldn't let the words that my heart was pouring out escape my lips. I felt so stupid for having feelings for a man that probably couldn't stand me. His only reason for keeping me around being that I keep him in business with my need for a coffee fix. I come in at least three times a day for coffee. He always tells me how all the coffee I drink will be the death of me someday, so we our little banter sessions. I love them because it gives me a reason to talk to him plus he actually speaks in English not Gruntlish. He treats Rory well. He refers to her as his "blue-eyed angel". Rory found a soft spot in his heart....I wish I could. He was warming up to me until she showed up. Lillian Amber Smith, I hate her with every fiber of my being. She was Luke's ex- girlfriend but that status changed. She came up to me about four months ago and told me that Luke had asked her to marry him. She said yes but she wanted me to be her bridesmaid. I said yes. If she was what Luke truly wanted then I would be happy for them. But still I wish I would have told him how I felt before she showed up. Maybe then he would have been mine. The wedding was still three days away so I have some time. I have to let him know how I feel just in case, he might care for me. I entered Luke's Diner without knowing what I was going to do or what I wanted to say but I couldn't take it any longer. I was in love with Luke and I had to at least try to get him or I would never forgive myself. He was wiping down the counter when I entered. There wasn't anyone else in the diner and Lillian was nowhere to be found. Yes I thought. I had him all to myself. We could talk or banter or whatever we wanted to do.  
  
  
  
Luke: " Hey Lor" he said when he saw her and his eyes lightened a bit.  
  
Lorelai: " Hey Luke, can I get some.." He cut me off.  
  
LD: "Coffee?"  
  
L: "Yeah, you know me too well."  
  
LD: "No, you just order the same thing every time you come in here."  
  
L: "I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
LD: "Okay shoot." He said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her.  
  
L: " Luke, I've known you for a long time. Ever since, Rory was four and you have never been a person who rushes into things."  
  
LD: " Does this have a point or are you just going to babble all day?"  
  
L: " This has a point...don't interrupt me and I will get to it faster. Now as I was saying. You've never been a person who rushes into things but since Lillian arrived you've been rushing into everything. You were only dating her for two months when you asked her to marry you and now its three days till your wedding and it's only been four months since your proposal. You've changed a lot and I guess I was just wondering if this was your decision or someone else's."  
  
LD: " I was sort of rushed into this but I think it was for the best. Lillian told me that if I didn't decide what I wanted that she couldn't stay. She told me that either we would get serious or we wouldn't and she would leave. So I proposed."  
  
L: " I just have one question. Is this wedding something you really want to go through with?"  
  
LD: " I think so. No one has given me a reason not too." Lorelai knew this was her cue. It was now or never. She took a deep breath.  
  
L: " Luke, I need to tell you something. From the first day that I knew you, I wanted you to be my friend. Then we developed a friendship and I don't know about you but for me that friendship unlocked the door for feelings other then friendship. I guess what I am trying to say is I love you. You don't have to say anything back. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way." She was cut off by Luke leaning over the counter and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands in her hair. This was what she had wanted. They were interrupted with a gasp. Luke pulled out of her embrace with a shocked look on his face. She turned around to see Lillian standing in front of the door with her mouth open. She was crying.  
  
Lillian: "How could you?" She asked directing the question at Lorelai.  
  
Luke: "It wasn't her. I kissed her."  
  
Lillian: "That is inexcusable but she was kissing back so it's her fault too."  
  
Lorelai: "Im so sorry, Lillian."  
  
Lillian: "I always knew you had a thing for Luke but I never would have thought that you would do this to me. You sunk to a new low, Lorelai. Luke, I can't believe you. The wedding is off until you decide whom you want to be with. Her or me. You can one of us in your life and not the other. I will be at my sisters." She walked out and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Lorelai: "I'm sorry, Luke. I shouldn't have told you that with only three days until your wedding."  
  
Luke: "No, I'm glad you did."  
  
L: "You are?"  
  
Luke: "Yes, I am. I didn't want to wait around on you forever, Lorelai. I wanted you but you didn't seem to want me."  
  
L: "So, I'm sorry that I waited this long with you marring Lillian in a few days."  
  
Luke: "I'm not marrying, Lillian. I was trying to fool myself into thinking that I could love her like I love you."  
  
L: "You love me?"  
  
Luke: "More than anything. You and Rory are the world to me."  
  
L: "So how are we going to handle Lillian?"  
  
Luke: "We?"  
  
L: "Yes, we. I just won you. I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers." Luke smiled at this. He leaned in and kissed her. He finally had everything he wanted but there was still Lillian.  
  
Luke: "Lor, after we deal with Lillian do you think there could be an us?"  
  
L: "I hope so, but us has to be okay with Rory. I don't think she should have a problem with it."  
  
Luke: "If she does, I'll just promise her free coffee for life."  
  
L: "So you think you could buy her off with coffee?"  
  
Luke: "Yes, I do."  
  
L: "Your right you can. I don't know how to face Lillian now. Please let her down easy."  
  
Luke: "I will.."  
  
L: "I need to get back to Rory. Do you mind if I tell her?"  
  
Luke: "No, go ahead." She walked up and gave him a quick peck. She started to walk away when he grabbed her and pulled her into him hard. He leaned down and gave her the most earth-shattering kiss she ever had.  
  
L: "Thank you." She walked out of the diner in a daze. She was still in her daze when she reached her home. Rory noticed something was different.  
  
Rory: "Mom, are you okay?"  
  
Lorelai: "More than okay. I'm perfect."  
  
R: "What happened?" She questioned.  
  
L: "Nothing."  
  
R: "You can't like to me."  
  
L: "I know but I can try."  
  
R: "Spill it, missy."  
  
L: "Okay, I was walking around town. I was thinking about, Luke." Rory cut her off.  
  
R: "You told him?"  
  
L: "Yep."  
  
R: "How'd it go?"  
  
L: "Really good. The weddings off. He wants to date me."  
  
R: "Are you serious?" She asked with her voice growing more shrill by the minute.  
  
L: "Yeah." Lorelai said smiling to herself.  
  
R: "Finally, it took you two long enough."  
  
L: "What do you mean?"  
  
R: "You've been in love with him since I was seven. He has been the same way. The whole town knew it except you two."  
  
L: "So, this is okay with you?"  
  
R: "Of course. I love Luke. He has been like a secound father to me."  
  
L: "Well, pretend your not okay with it."  
  
R: "Why?"  
  
L: "Luke, said he would give you free coffee for your life if you weren't okay with it. He would buy you off."  
  
R: "Hey, if dating Luke goes well. Which it will. I want to be your bridesmaid."  
  
L: "Who says we will get married?"  
  
R: "Me!"  
  
Okay, I hope you like it. Please R/R. Thanks. 


	2. author note

Okay I'm not sure where to go with this fan fiction. If you have any ideas please email them to me at blueangel@bigrivertel.net  
  
Thanks Samantha 


End file.
